


To Believe In. To Hope For.

by Jane_Doe07



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gen, Post S3, Slow Burn, totally platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe07/pseuds/Jane_Doe07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 3 Finale.  Begins with Skaikru back at Arkadia, regrouping. With barely a moment to breath, Adventure Squad makes plans to go and shut down the burning power plants.  Kane and Abby decide to stay in Arkadia to harvest food and ready supplies for a possible exodus if Bellamy and Clarke's plan fails.  The 1st chapter picks up with them, a few days before they depart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this helps anyone going through withdrawals. It's only been a week and this hiatus already sucks. Writing this has made it infinitesimally better. Just my speculation/how I would like things to go down in S4. Still super slow-burn so brace yourselves.

Predictably, he finds her in the infirmary, packing and organizing supplies. Bellamy steals a moment to watch her before she sees him. She’s changed her clothes and her hair, slightly. Leaving the Commander armor in Polis, Clarke now wears a simple burgundy, threadbare shirt with a black vest that laces in the front. Her hair is down, save for a small intricate braid in the front to keep it out of her eyes. She looks rested, steady. So unlike the Clarke that came out of the City of Light. That Clarke was weak, pale and scared. For good reason, as he soon came to find out. But the Clarke he watched now was resolved, calm.  
Yes, the warning she brought back was devastating. But after the initial shock had dulled and the planning began, both he and Clarke became less and less shaken. At least they knew their enemy. At least their objective was clear and concise. There weren’t any politics to fight over and deliberate. No council or coalition to pander to. There was only a very simple truth, with a very specific time frame. And in a morbid sense, there was a weight taken from them with that. Because it wouldn’t be their neighbors they would be fighting, it was Mother Nature herself. And they held on to the hope that they could survive and overcome it. 

Lost in his thoughts, Bellamy didn’t hear her the first time when she said his name, “Bellamy? Hey! Bellamy!” 

Bellamy internally shook himself and replied, “Hey, sorry. How’s it going in here?” He walked towards the table she was using to organize the supplies they might need for the trip. She sighed and looked down at the chaos of gauze and antiseptic before her.  
“Almost done.” Clarke said in an all too cheery voice. Bellamy looked at the table and back at her, raising an eye brow. Clarke rolled her eyes and continued packing, “Well it will be done by the time we leave.” Bellamy suppressed a laugh. 

“How’s Raven coming with the second rover?” Clarke asked. It was Bellamy’s turn to sigh with exhaustion at the situation. 

“She says she can get it running but it will take another day or two.” Between Raven and Monty being indispensable to their plan, Harper, Miller and Brian for security and Jasper because he was Jasper, there was 10 total planning on departing Arkadia soon, so the second Rover was crucial. 

“Take the good with the bad I guess.” Clarke mumbled in response. Bellamy went to stand beside her and began helping her load supplies into the bins. He knew they were on the same page, eager to get underway and not wanting to waste any more time in Arkadia. He stole a quick glance in her direction.

“You know your mom still isn’t on board with this whole thing, right?” He knew he was in dangerous territory asking her but he also knew Clarke didn’t really have anyone to talk to about it. She had been there for him when O decided to leave with Indra to seek out Luna. (they all agreed to return the flame to her. Whether she wished to be commander or not, she was still the only nightblood. And they needed to warn her of what was possibly to come.) He didn’t know how to handle the situation with Octavia but at least Clarke had been there to support and listen to him. He wanted to be there for her in return. It’s what they did. So when Clarke stopped what she was doing and put her back against the wall, closing her eyes in thought, Bellamy just stayed quiet, waiting. 

“You’d think she’d get it by now. I’m not a child.”

“Maybe, but you’re still her daughter.” He couldn’t help but advocate Abby’s concern. He had felt something similar since the day O was born. 

Clarke scowled at him, “Taking her side now?” Bellamy just shrugged, not rising to the bait.  
“I just think you could talk to her. Instead of hiding in the infirmary?” Bellamy couldn’t help the half smirk that appeared on his face when he called her out. 

Clarke groaned and pushed herself off the wall to stand shoulder to shoulder with Bellamy. She picked up an I.V pack, fiddling with it.  
“What more can I say to convince her?” She murmured. Bellamy frowned and turned to face her.

“Seriously?” Blue eyes snapped to his, surprised by his earnest tone. “You tell her you love her. You tell her that you promise to be careful and that you will do whatever you can to come back to her.”

Those same blue eyes widened just a fraction and starred up at him. Crap. He knew it was too much. As soon as he’d said it, he knew. But he couldn’t help it. It was the truth. What they were about to embark on was not going to be easy or altogether safe. And he knew firsthand what it felt like to watch Clarke leave….

Clarke continued to watch him, quietly. She unconsciously swayed ever so slightly towards Bellamy, before dropping her gaze and looking down at her feet. 

“You’re right. I’ll try and talk to her again.” She looked up and smirked at him then, “But I might need you to write that down first.”

Bellamy chuckled at that but stopped when he felt Clarke’s fingers suddenly on his collar. She peeled his jacket away from his neck and he couldn’t help but look away. He knew bruises in the shape of Kane’s hand still lingered. Her fingers grazed the blue and purple marks. He swallowed and turned to look at her. Her expression, uncharacteristically soft and almost pained. Bellamy cleared his throat and reached for her hand, gently pulling it away. Their fingers mingling a moment longer than necessary. 

“I’ll survive.” He whispered, hoarsely, looking into her overly concerned eyes. 

Clarke looked away and started packing again, almost frantically. She hauled a full bin onto her hip and began walking towards the door. 

“I’ll just go drop these by the rover and go talk to my mom.” She half smiled at him and was out the door before he could say anything.  
Bellamy was left alone in the cold infirmary, slightly confused and hoping he hadn’t said anything to upset her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night before Adventure Squad sets out to try and save the world. Monty's moonshine gets passed around. Clarke may over indulge slightly but when she looks around, she cannot find the person she wanted to share a drink with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 2. A little fluff. Totally platonic though.

Today was a day for savoring. Raven had fixed up the second rover, supplies were all loaded up, maps were drawn out. It was their last night in Arkadia for a good while. So Clarke savored everything she could. She savored the luxurious hot shower, the warm, flavorful food and at the moment, she was savoring Monty’s moonshine. All of the alcohol that was packed was for medicinal purposes only. The contents of the cup in front of her, however, were not. Suppressing a libated giggle, Clarke took stock of the scene around her.

  
There was a wonderfully warm and vibrant fire in front of her, with many of her people encircling it. The night was cool and clear, you could see the stars without much difficulty. Across the flames from her, Miller was enthusiastically telling a story to anyone willing to listen. Brian beside him, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s dramatics. Raven sat between Jasper and Monty, laughing and smiling. Harper lazily had her head on Monty’s shoulder, seemingly half asleep. A few seats down from her, Abby and Kane sat close to one another, talking quietly amongst themselves.  
Murphy and Emori…… well everyone knew what they were doing. Clarke bit her lip to stop giggling at that thought. She looked down at her cup, acknowledging she had underestimated the moonshine’s potency. She was originally sitting with Raven and Abby, but as the warmth of alcohol began to set in, she opted for a bit more solitude, fear of embarrassment winning over. Besides, she liked her current view, watching everyone smile, even if it was temporary.

  
Not for the first time that evening, Clarke looked around to find Bellamy. And once again, her eyes could not find him. She didn’t like that and she finally told herself that a remedy was in order. She grabbed the second cup of moonshine she had saved for him and quietly left the fire.

  
It didn’t take much to find him. Even after only a few days she had come to know his routines and preferences within the walls of Arkadia. She saw his silhouette up in the watchtower by the gate. He looked so solemn and stoic from here. His rifle in hand, eyes to the tree line, always on guard. If it hadn’t been for Raven’s peer pressure and Monty’s moonshine, she probably would have been doing the same thing. Neither of them were very adept at taking a break. Mostly because the ground had left so few opportunities for such things.

  
But Bellamy deserved a break, one stress free moment before they ventured into yet another unknown future. With that thought in mind, Clarke headed towards the watchtower. When she arrived she was faced with the predicament of holding two cups but requiring at least one hand to get up the ladder. Well aware that Bellamy was watching her at this point, she brought one cup to her mouth and bit down on the rim. And ever so gracefully, she managed her way up the ladder, not spilling one drop of alcohol. She reached the top with a smile and Bellamy nodded with a smirk on his face.  
“Impressive.” He commented as he helped her onto the landing. Clarke couldn’t fight the giggle that came out and Bellamy’s smirk turned into a grin in response.  
She handed him the second cup and took a deliberately small sip from her own. Reluctantly, Bellamy accepted the cup and took a generous drink from it, still watching her intently.  
Clarke decided to look up at the stars instead. Looking at him in her current condition could prove dangerous. She set her cup down and walked towards the edge of the tower. Leaning on the railing, she gazed up at the heavens, trying to find familiar constellations.

A warm hand fell to her hip.  
“Careful.” Bellamy’s deep voice softly warned, his hand gently pulling her just a touch farther away from the railing. Clarke’s breath hitched at the contact. Something hummed inside of her but she kept her eyes on the stars.

“There’s Orion.” She pointed. “And the big dipper. There’s the little dipper and Polaris the north star.” And quietly, almost to herself, “I can never make out any more than that.”

  
She looked over her shoulder to find Bellamy close behind her, looking to where she had pointed. The moonshine was beginning to wear off and she contemplated retrieving her cup for another drink but didn’t particularly wish to leave where she was at the moment.  
Bellamy released her hip and came a few inches closer. Encroaching on her space. Raising his arm, he pointed to a new cluster of stars.

  
“There’s Aquarius.” He spoke softly, practically a whisper. “Cassiopeia.” He turned slightly to show her, “And if you look closely, the big dipper is actually a part of Ursa Major.” As he spoke, his fingers drew out the shape in the stars. Clarke absently wondered where he had acquired this knowledge. But she was impressed nonetheless. She took her own hand and began tracing the stars. First repeating what Bellamy has shown her and then just wistfully creating new ones. She could feel Bellamy’s smile behind her and she couldn’t help but smile in return. When was the last time they took a moment like this? When would they be able to again? Moments where they could just be. Moments where living took precedence over surviving. Their time on the ground had been chaotic and crushing. Looking up to the sky, Bellamy’s nearness warming her, she couldn’t help but want more. Hope for more. She wanted more than 6 months, she wanted a lifetime.

Almost involuntarily, Clarke leaned back until her shoulders met Bellamy’s chest. She rested her head on the strong, unwavering shoulder.  
“They looked so different from the Ark.” Clarke whispered.

  
Bellamy’s hand tentatively came back to rest on her hip, tenderly pulling her closer to him.  
“Yeah, they did.” He whispered back to her.

  
She knew there was a line, somewhere, possibly being crossed. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Bellamy’s presence, his touch, brought her a small measure of comfort she couldn’t find elsewhere, anywhere. And besides, today was a day for savoring after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's plan for the nuclear reactors is coming to fruition. Will our delinquents finally see the light at the end of the tunnel? Will there finally be peace? Or does the ground have other plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the longest and most intense chapter of this story. I loved writing it even if it completely drained me of all creativity lol. I hope you all enjoy it and get ready for some feelings. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I was in kind of a rush to get this out. 
> 
> See notes at the end!  
> xoxoxo

       Raven's plan was actually working. Not that anyone would admit to doubting Raven.  
Out of the 12 nuclear power plants that were burning, only 3 of them were really within their reach to stop. So that had been their focus. Kane and Abby while at Arkadia were harvesting food and trying to communicate with anyone overseas. If they had any chance of warning them they were going to take it.

        Raven and Monty were damn geniuses. After hours of theorizing and calculations (98% of which went over Bellamy's head), they had figured out their best possible solution. And in true delinquent fashion, it involved explosives. They realized they could not simply patch up or repair the reactors. Any available material would be ancient and even if they did manage, it would only serve as a band-aid, a temporary solution until those repairs were no longer sufficient.  So demolition it is.  If they blew a hole big and deep enough, below the reactors, the radiation would only affect the immediate area, as opposed to spreading across hundreds of miles. It was strategic and methodical and dammit if it wasn't working.  Bellamy was still in a state of disbelief, much to Raven's frustration, but they had imploded 2 power plants now with few problems. Raven and Monty did the math, Bellamy, Miller and Murphy planted the explosives, Harper, Jasper and Brian were camp security, Clarke made sure everyone was on the same page as well as helping Emori talk to any grounders they came across.

        Now, as they advanced towards their 3rd and final target, everyone's spirits were becoming more light-hearted.  But as Bellamy turned the keys to the rover off, arriving at the destination, he couldn't help but feel uneasy and quite frankly, paranoid.  

       "Last one," Clarke murmured beside him in the passenger seat.

        "And I saved the best for last," Raven said with a mischievous grin on her face.  When everyone in the rover looked at her with a concerned expression she simply rolled her eyes.

        "What!?  I have to do something with the left over explosives."  Jasper laughed at that and Monty groaned.  Clarke and Bellamy just gave each other a look of exasperation.  Raven was having entirely too much fun.  The second rover pulled up beside them and everyone clamored out to start unloading.  Clarke's hand fell to Bellamy's wrist. 

       "Hey," She quietly called to him, his brown eyes finding her blue ones, "It's going to be fine.  We're almost done."  Bellamy exhaled and looked out towards the power plant,  "It's never been that simple before."

      "Well maybe it will be this time," she was trying to reassure him, he knew that and appreciated it but it wasn't that easy.

      "You really believe that?" Bellamy looked to her, searching her face.  Clarke tightened her grip on his wrist, making him wish she had grabbed his hand instead so he could squeeze back.  She sighed and answered him honestly, "I'm trying to have hope here, Bellamy."

       He nodded and looked away, not really knowing what to say.  It was a daunting prospect no matter what the outcome.  If their plan failed, they faced radioactive destruction.  If it _did_ work... well what then?  They both exited the rover and started making camp.  

       "We got here early enough, we should be able to plant the explosives before dark," Miller spoke as he dragged out the containment suits from a bin.  They were from Mount Weather, which no one felt good about, including Bellamy.  Every time he stepped in one, bile rose in his throat.  But it was a necessary discomfort that Bellamy could live with.  They were trying to save the world here, his guilt be dammed. 

      "You better get a move on then," Raven approached, laptop in hand, "Storm's coming."  Bellamy grumbled an acknowledgment and set to work. 

      "Wouldn't it be better to wait?" He overheard Clarke asking Raven. 

      "Maybe, but you risk the reactor becoming more unstable if the storm hits it hard enough."  Raven had a reason for everything.  Bellamy had given up questioning her. 

       Before long he, Miller and Murphy were ready for their final expedition.  It was a fairly simple process.  Get to the reactor, drill holes, place explosives and get the hell out of dodge.  Once they were back at camp, Raven would remote detonate the bombs.  They would all be safe from any radiation and the reactor would be dead and buried.  Clarke was always the most uneasy.  It took a _very_ long conversation between the two of them to get her to agree to not be on the demo team.  Not only was she too valuable as a healer but also as a leader.  They couldn't both go.  

      Bellamy looked up from tying his boot to see Clarke walking towards him, holding his 02 tank.  It was a pattern they had developed, a pretext to say goodbye.  And he ignored the fluttering of his heart and how that also had become a part of the pattern.   _Not the time or the place.  Another day.  They would see each other again_.  It was a mantra he recited to himself frequently.  

      "Looks like you only have an hour or two before that storm hits," Clarke handed him the 02 tank, looking to the sky.  

       "We'll make it.  Last time we were in and out in 40 minutes, so this should be a cakewalk," he smirks at her, trying to lighten the mood.  But it's Clarke, so she just frowns at him.  Murphy comes up to slap his shoulder, "Show time," and he heads off to get his pack from Raven.  A moment passes between him and Clarke.  

      "Just don't get dead," Clarke sternly pleads.  Bellamy can't help but smile at her, "Not hopeful anymore Clarke?"

      Clarke crosses her arms, her glower returned, "You know what I mean, Bellamy."

      He nods, "I'll do my best."  With one more shared look, he heads off to follow Murphy.  Always best not to linger.   _Not the time or the place. Another day.  They will see each other again._ The mantra repeats in his head.  He doesn't look back as he heads for the power plant.

 

* * *

 

 

       "So what do you think hero eat?" Murphy asked as they made their way back to camp, "Emori said she would cook something special if I stayed alive and I fell very much alive, gentlemen."  He announced, practically skipping around them.

       "Shut up, Murphy," Miller griped, pushing him away.  But neither he nor Bellamy could help the smiles that were growing on their faces.  They were done, truly, finally done.  With no new world ending plot in sight, they lastly had a chance at peace, at life.  All that was left was to flip the switch.  As they rounded the clearing, camp in sight, it started to drizzle.  But no one was complaining.  It felt almost rejuvenating actually.  

       Everyone was smiles when they entered the camp.  Including Clarke.  Monty and Jasper were absurdly dancing, Raven was clapping, Miller and Murphy embraced their lovers.  Even as thunder boomed above them, it could not dim the elation in the clearing.  Clarke was walking towards him, biting her lip. (something he noticed she did when she was restraining herself) Bellamy didn't bother hiding the massive grin on his face.  

       Arms length from each other, light suddenly exploded all around them.  A deafening crack filled the air, roaring thunder following after and then darkness.  Stillness.  No one moved or breathed.  An unnatural groan came from above and then rustling, snapping.  The world seemed to stop spinning just for that moment as they all watched a colossal tree fall onto rover one.  Silence.  No one dared to speak for fear of breaking the spell of shock.  Except for Raven. 

      "No," barely above a whisper, "no, no, no, no."  And she rushed towards the rover.  Harper grabbed her gently, "Raven, hey, it's okay.  Everyone's fine, it's just the rover," Harper spoke calmly to her, trying to reassure a now shaking Raven. 

       Bellamy's hair began to stand on end.

       Panting, even though she wasn't moving, Raven practically screamed, "The remote detonator is in there!  You don't understand!"  She pulled away from Harper's grasp and began pulling wreckage out of the mangled Rover. 

       Bellamy's skin began to tingle.

      "Well where did you put it!?" Murphy's voice teetering on harsh.  Raven stopped what she was doing and with all seriousness replied, "I put it on the dash to keep it from the rain."

       For the second time, everyone was silent.  Because there was no more dashboard.  Instead, in it's place was the massive, calamitous tree.  Around him, Bellamy saw the affect the words had.  Miller just sat down where he was and put his head in his hands.  Murphy swore, punched and kicked the rover until Emori came to comfort him.  Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again without a word.  And Clarke, hell, Clarke had her brows furrowed, already thinking about their next move.  

      "So what do we do," Bellamy asked, directed at Raven.  She didn't respond, still trying to get at whatever was left of the remote.

      " _RAVEN!"_ She spun around at his tone of voice.  Softer, calmer, he said, "What  do  we  do  now?" Raven paused, looking down at the remains and back to Bellamy.  

      "I......I don't know," Raven relented.

      "Yes, you do.  Think.  What can we do to make sure those bombs still go off?"  Bellamy could see the wheels turning.  If there was one thing Raven could be counted on, it was for a goddamn plan B.  

      "I can use one of our radios.  Rig it for the same signal as the detonator."  Confidence and brilliancy filled Raven's eyes.  

       "Will that work?" Clarke's voice came up beside him. 

       "I think so," Raven answered her honestly.  

       "How long will it take?"  Bellamy interjected.  

       "Not long, minutes really..... But....." Raven's eyes darted to his and then Clarke's.

       "But?"  Clarke's voice deep with concern.

       "But the radios don't have the same kind of range.  With the remote I could detonate from tens of miles away.  With the radio...."

       "Raven?"  Bellamy's voice was soft.  It wasn't her fault that fate had it out for them.  Raven sighed and met his eyes, "A mile, maybe two."

       Bellamy's stomach turned.  It wasn't enough.  Half a mile wouldn't give the person enough distance between them and the radioactive blast.  

But he was already handing Raven his radio, telling her, "Do it."  Raven nodded and set herself to the task.  Clarke turned to him then, arms crossed in thought.

       "So what do we do?  Draw straws?"  

Bellamy couldn't meet her eyes, "We aren't drawing straws."  He moved past her to get another 02 tank.  

        It barely took him a second to make the decision.  It was going to be him.  And he supposed the look on his face gave his determination away.  As he walked through the camp, his friends acknowledge it the best way they could.  Harper gave him a weak smile.  Miller put his hand on his shoulder.  Jasper couldn't even look at him.  They all knew.  They knew there wasn't going to be a discussion.  They all knew not to protest this because it was futile.  They knew.  She didn't.  

      "What!?" He could hear her confusion as the other said their quiet goodbyes.  

       "No!" Her footsteps came stomping towards him as he grabbed the 02.  "NO! That is NOT happening!"

      "Clarke-"

       "No! You can't just make that decision!"  At which point, Raven came up to him, radio in hand.  

        "When you're ready, turn it on, dial it to where I've marked and press the talk button,"  Raven demonstrated.  Bellamy took the radio and the instructions with care.  Raven put her arms around him for a quick hug, whispering, "Good luck."  He gave her a small smile and began walking in the direction of the reactor.  

       "Bellamy you can't do this," Clarke's voice trailing behind him.  When he turned to her, he noticed that everyone had miraculously, deviously disappeared.  With the rain coming down now, he told himself they went to seek shelter, but he knew better.  

      "And if you think I'm letting you do this, or going alone, you're mad," Clarke's voice was steadfast and commanding.  But her eyes were almost manic.  

       Bellamy took a moment- maybe his last moment- to study her face.  Memorizing it.  As if he hadn't done that already.  As if her eyes and lips weren't already engraved in his mind.  He took a moment to forget his mantra, because it was looking like there wasn't going to be _another day_ for him.  He took in this fierce woman in front of him.  Who broke his heart but mended his soul, who beyond his control, he loved.  It was barely a choice, loving her.  It was instinct.  It was his soul finding her soul and choosing never to let go.  But dammit if he didn't have to let her go.

       "Clarke,"

       "No, Bellamy.  We do this together, okay?  We'll figure something out.  We-"

       " _CLARKE!"_ He grabbed her shoulders to get her to focus.  She closed her eyes and he pretended not to notice her lip trembling.  Bellamy took a breath, knowing this was going to hurt. 

       "I'm not going to handcuff you, Clarke.  Or drug you or use a reaper stick on you.  You're going to let me go because I'm asking you to.  Because you know I can do this and you know it needs to be done.  I need you to believe in me.  I need you to have hope........I promise to be careful.  That I will do whatever it takes to come back.........to you."  He finished with a whisper, hoping she would recall their conversation in the infirmary.  Hoping she understood everything he was telling her.  He cursed the rain, as the cliche made this whole conversation that much more tragic.  

       Clarke was silent.  She was biting her lip again, but it was too late, she was leaking emotion.  Bellamy knew the droplets on her face were not from the rain.  He dropped his arms, not able to look in her eyes anymore, knowing he was the cause of the pain in them.  Ungraciously, without another word, Bellamy turned away from her, walking quickly towards the edge of the clearing, the edge of life.

       ".. _.......Bellamy??......_." Her rain clouded whisper came to him like a siren's call and without any thought, he ran right back to her-her arms out and waiting- and collided his mouth with hers. Cupping her sweet, tear stained face, Bellamy kissed her softly but urgently.  Soaring when she kissed him back without hesitation.  He poured his soul into that kiss, her lush lips open and accepting it.  Clarke's hands frantically grabbed at his collar, pulling his lips and his heart deeper to her.  Her kiss was life, even if he was on the precipice of death.  

       But reality, cannot be ignored and he had been selfish for long enough.  Bellamy pulled his lips away from hers, loathing the tragic look in her eyes.  Placing a last kiss on her forehead, he breathed her in one final time, before turning, without looking back, walking towards hell, stepping away from heaven.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the science goes, I spoke with an actual engineer friend of mine (not a nuclear engineer or scientist but still) and they said the demolition would work in theory. As far as the radio vs remote detonator, I have no idea, but it seems like something Raven could do. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the final part, soon to come! Any comments appreciated :) Love this fandom!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is left alone, looking out towards the power plant. She can't take her eyes off of where she last saw Bellamy, where he disappeared into the woods. What will she do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally thought this story was only going to be 4 Chapters, but apparently I was wrong. This chapter is a bit short but the next one will be soon to follow (promise!). It just felt right to pause it before the last chapter began.  
> Shout out to Bellarke_Stories for the prompt! I wasn't concrete on where I wanted the story to go from here so thank you for the prompt and I hope it doesn't disappoint! 
> 
> Sorry on the wait for this one, again I promise the next one will be soon to follow. :) Thanks for reading!

Clarke stood at the edge of the camp, silent, unmoving, with the taste of Bellamy’s kiss still on her lips. Her eyes were fixed on the point where Bellamy had disappeared into the woods, into the storm. She was counting, the seconds, the minutes since he left her standing there. He hadn’t turned around and come back to her a second time and she hadn’t tied him down to prevent him from going. She knew there wasn’t any point. She knew he was determined to save them.  
So there they were. Him, off on a suicide mission and her, standing alone in the rain, counting.  
The tears on her face had long been washed away. Her clothes and her hair now soaked. Logically she should leave and seek shelter from the cold and wet. But logic had left her minutes prior. She knew because she was counting.

She yearned for her father’s watch. Back when it worked. Back when it was her most precious belonging. It would have been more efficient than the method she was using now. Numbers ticking in her head. She absently noted that the camp was still silent. Everyone had remained in whatever hiding place they sought. She wished it would stop raining. Not because her jacket now as useful as a wet rag, or because her boots were filing up with water, but because it was going to make this that much more difficult…..

“……596, 597, 598, 599, 600.” TIME!

Clarke sprang into action. Her once fixed feet were now sprinting towards the second rover and it’s supplies.

Ten minutes. She had given him ten minutes to go off and think she would ever let him do this alone. And it had nearly killed her. Stupid, STUPID man. Maybe, even after everything, maybe Bellamy still didn’t understand, Clarke was never going to survive without him.

She was rummaging through the rover, pulling on the extra containment suit and grabbing the last Oxygen tank when she heard a rustling. She stilled. Clarke wasn’t ready to explain herself to the others, she also didn’t have the time.  
Murphy emerged from behind a tree, frozen in his approach as he took all of Clarke in.

“You didn’t see me Murphy,” Clarke told him, hoping he would understand.

Murphy smirked, “Whatever you say, Princess.” Clarke couldn’t help but nod and give him a half smile in return. She turned and started walking away.

“Clarke,” Murphy quietly called out to her. She spun around to face him, “Good luck.” He raised his chin and looked her in the eyes. Damn, Emori was a miracle worker. He turned to leave when she realized she needed to take care of one more thing.

“Murphy!” She had his attention again, “Don’t wait too long. Get our people home.” Murphy’s face clouded but he nodded in acceptance. She knew he would understand. The likely hood of Clarke and Bellamy returning was almost nonexistent. The last thing either of them would want is for their friends to put themselves at risk. _Don’t wait too long for us. Get our people home so they can live._ She hoped Murphy also caught the “our” people comment. As much discourse as their relationship was with Murphy, he was one of them. He was apart of this family and she wanted him to know that. Before she went off and ya know, died.

Clarke was at the edge of the woods when she suddenly had a thought. She ran back to the dishevelled rover and picked through some debris before she found what she was after.  
She stuffed it in her pack and began her walk through the woods. To Bellamy.

It was more like a jog really. She had ground to cover and a stealthy, careful walk wasn’t going to make up for lost time. It did afford her a moment to think. Which was never good.  
She was so frustrated with Bellamy. She let him go because she knew she wasn’t going to win any arguments with a determined, self-sacrificing, self-condemning, Bellamy. She understood him well enough to know that and she wasn’t going to waste her energy trying. But to hell if that was going to stop her from making her own plans to join him. _Together._

Their past was riddled with times where he could have abandoned her. The war at the dropship, the control room in Mount Weather, when he found her with Roan in the ancient subway station and in Polis, in the throne room where she was tortured and left to watch her mother die. He never abandoned her. And he could have. So why in the hell did he think she was going to let him do this on his own. Stupid, STUPID man. Honestly.

AND he had the nerve to kiss her. The audacity. You can’t just kiss someone and storm off. Especially when you’re storming off on a suicide mission. Especially when that kiss nearly broke her, nearly made her dismiss her plan and beg him right there to never leave. To never leave her, so he can kiss her like that forever. God they deserved forever, they had _earned_ forever. But the ground had always been harsh and had never been fair. So the decision Clarke was faced with when Bellamy walked away from her, although was cruel, was not difficult. She wouldn’t leave him again.

The rain was finally starting to let up. She was looking towards the power plant, calculating when she would need to zip up her suit and hook up the oxygen to avoid radiation when strong arms grabbed her waist, lifting her off the ground and pushing her back against a tree.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!!!!???” Bellamy’s loud, ferocious tone was nothing compared to the livid expression on his face. A face that loomed over her, just inches from hers. It took Clarke a moment to regain her bearings but once she realized she had found him (or he had found her) she couldn’t help but feel elated.

“Just thought I’d take a walk in the woods,” She knew sarcasm wasn’t going to help her situation, but she couldn't help herself.

“GODDAMMIT CLARKE!!” He punched the tree trunk hard, just to the left of her head. She didn’t flinch. “THIS ISN’T FUNNY!!!” He bellowed at her. Clarke wasn’t having any of it. Bellamy had never scared her, so his posturing was futile. She simply narrowed her eyes at him and met his vehemence with her own.

“I’m well aware it isn’t funny Bellamy. You think I was laughing when you wandered off to go get yourself killed!? When you didn’t even talk to me or try to-“

“This is my mission Clarke. My responsibility. NOT YOURS. Go back to camp, NOW.” He backed away from her and the tree and pointed in the direction of the camp, “Now, Clarke. This is not happening.”

He really didn’t seem to get it. “I don’t take orders from you Bellamy and I’m not going anywhere.” She felt like a petulant child but she did her best to stand her ground and look him in the eye.

Bellamy looked at her with a face of stone, his fists clenching and unclenching in frustration. But his voice was a fraction more gentle than before.

“I won’t be responsible for your death, Clarke.”

“Fine. You won’t be,” and with that she pushed off the tree and walked past him in the direction of the power plant.

A cold hand grabbed her elbow and turned her to him. Bellamy’s face was strained, tired.

“I’m serious, Clarke.”

“So am, I.”

Bellamy’s eyes burned into hers. He sighed. “Think about what you’re doing. Think about Abby and the others, what would happen if you don’t…” His voice faltered and he swallowed before continuing, “You can’t want that for them.”

She softened at that. She knew he was just trying to protect her. But she needed to make him understand. Tentatively, she stepped towards him and placed a hand on his chest where she knew a scarred but good heart beat.  
“Bellamy,” she almost whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Hey,” she called to him, ignoring the shake in her own voice. His solemn eyes met hers.

“I still have hope. I still believe in you. I’m not giving up. But Bellamy, I am NOT leaving you.” She tried her best to speak the last part firmly, while blinking back tears. She needed to be strong, just for a little while longer.

Bellamy shook his head and looked to the sky.  "Dammit, Clarke," he muttered, his resolve breaking.  

Clarke couldn't stop herself as she reached for his face, gently placing her hand on his cheek.  She needed him to look at her.  

He obligated, a frown on his face but warmth in his eyes,  "You know I really don't like you right now, right?" 

A laughed escaped Clarke's lips and she bit down on it, preventing further slips.  His face half grimace, half smirk, Bellamy gingerly brushed the hair away from her face and leaned down, placing his forehead to hers.  They stood there silent, just taking in each other and the momentous task before them.  Clarke took her strength form his embrace.  She needed him.  She was so wayward without him.  He was like her own personal compass, steering her to a place of confidence and often comfort.  She did have hope, she did want to survive, but if this was her last day on earth she was sincerely ok with that.  She would die knowing that her friends and family would survive and she would die knowing that she was with someone she loved.  The love she had for Bellamy was now so vital to her existence, to her heart, she  would've been a broken soul if he had gone off and never came back.  

Bellamy was the first to break away.  He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her palm.   

 

"Time to go save the world."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :) And feel free to send me prompts, whether for this story or others you may want to read in the future. This story is my first attempt at fan fiction. It's been a lot of fun and it's really made me fall in love with writing again, which I haven't done in years. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Love this fandom :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imminent death. Delinquents. a little fluff and a lot of EMOTIONS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to find the groove for this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to put out. But it's extra long and extra angsty! I hope you enjoy it :)

He really, really, REALLY should have known better. It was Clarke for chrissake. He knew how unrelenting she could be when given a motive. Stubborn, righteous, obstinate, uncooperative......did he mention stubborn?  Bellamy lamented to himself, she was indeed all those things and his frustration at her defiance had not evaporated.  But, as he watched her walk along side him in the woods, he couldn't deny the selfish feeling of relief. A part of him that he kept buried, shadowed under too much grief and pain, was grateful he didn’t have to face this alone. He didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve her but unless he was willing to take dishonourable action to stop her, there wasn’t anything he could do.  Stubborn woman.  

He supposed that left him with only one choice. He was going to have to find a way to save them.

“Any thoughts you’d like to share with the rest of the class? Or should I leave you alone to your brooding and stomping?” Clarke’e voice cut through his train of thought.

“We’re marching towards destruction and she has jokes. I was thinking, not brooding and I rarely stomp,” Bellamy replied as he fought to keep the stern look on his face.

Clarke snorted in response.

They were coming to the top of a hill, where Bellamy knew they would need to suit up. Radiation from this point on could be damaging. He supposed though, it wouldn’t matter if they were going to die anyway. But he was determined to have some hope, for her. He just wished he had a damn plan as well.

“So no bright ideas then I take it?” They had stopped walking and Clarke turned to face him.  
Bellamy raised an eyebrow in response to her question.

“Well it’s not like there’s much else to think about.”

Bellamy exhaled, dejected, “Nothing comes to mind. How bout you?”

Clarke rubbed her neck, looking out across the sky, “To be honest, I didn’t leave camp with much forethought."  

Bellamy nodded in understanding.  

"I only had enough sense to grab my pa- MY PACK!” Clarke’s eyes went wide and in the next moment she had  dropped to he knees, removing her backpack. 

“Clarke, what the hell!?”

She was digging through it, violently tossing out her canteen then a small med kit.  Which Bellamy did well to dodge.

“I thought of it just as I was leaving. I grabbed it from Rover One……HERE!” Clarke’s face was aglow with excitement as she pulled out a tattered, timeworn book. It was a book. A book? Really?

“It’s a book,"  Bellamy looked expectantly at the object then back at Clarke, "How exactly is a book going to stop us from becoming radioactive barbecue??”

“It’s not," Clarke stood back up, undeterred by Bellamy's cynicism,  "Well, not the way you’re thinking anyways. It’s a city guide book!” 

“Okay, please start making sense soon.” 

Clarke smacked his shoulder with said book and started flipping through it.

“What!? It’s a guide book Clarke. What the hell are we going to do with a guide book? We already have a map and I don’t think now’s the time to go site seeing!”

Clarke ignored his argument, head in the pages, eyes focused.

“When we first left Arkadia, Raven and Monty were giving us all those lectures about radioactivity and safety and procedure, Raven talked about protection, shelter. Do you remember?” Clarke looked up at him earnestly, genuinely asking.

“I was supposed to understand any of that? They weren’t even speaking english!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

“Raven talked about what stops waves of radiation. Barriers, shielding, what materials would protect us. Lead, concrete, brick.”

“Like a fallout shelter? Clarke we aren’t going to find that in a guide book and we don’t have time to look for one.”

“I know that. I’m not taking about…..” she stopped at a page, tapping her finger on the paper, “I’m talking about this,” she came beside him and held the page for him to see.

Bellamy warily looked down at the page Clarke offered. But she was so fervent it seemed foolish not to listen to her and it’s not like he had any brilliant ideas to offer.

Before him was an old, faded picture of a street with a skyscraper and automobiles, paved roads and people strolling down the sidewalk.  He'd seen pictures like it before, in other books but he still didn't understand what Clarke was getting at.  At the top of the page, there was a headline, "Live in Luxury,"  and then an address underneath.  It must have been an advertisement.  Probably an apartment complex, the skyscraper featured in the picture. 

Bellamy looked at her again with even more confusion than before, "Are you going to start connecting some darts here Clarke or do I get to guess?"

Clarke pressed her finger down on the page, "Look at the address."

Trying not to look as skeptical as he felt, he looked down again.  There was a flicker of recognition as he read the address printed beneath the headline.  

"Where's your map?"  Clarke asked beside him.  He pulled out the map from the large pocket on the side of his pants and opened it up to where they were.  The location of the power plant was circled in angry red ink.  Bellamy and Clarke searched the surrounding area for the address from the picture.  

"There!"  Clarke exclaimed as she slammed her finger down on the map.  Bellamy followed her finger and saw what she saw.  The address was within two miles of the power plant.  

"You want to use the building as a shelter?"  He eyed her questioningly.  She looked up at him and nodded. 

"Clarke we don't even know if it's still standing and if it is, it's more likely to fall on top of us than protect us."  

Clarke clutched his arm, looking into his eyes with that damn determination he knew all too well, "But if it _is_ still standing, the concrete and brick from the parking garage below should be enough to keep the radiation out,"  her grip tightened as she continued to speak, "It might be our only chance to survive this, to get home."

 Home.  It was an abstract concept for them.  The Ark, the dropship, Arkadia, the woods.  They had lived in each of those places, but were any of them really home?  On the road, with his friends, with Clarke, Bellamy had felt more at home than anywhere else, even with Octavia gone.  He felt a little less broken each day he was with all of them, he felt a little more alive each day with Clarke.   Given the opportunity there wasn't much he wouldn't do to get back to that.  

An hour ago he was expecting to die today.  He had willingly walked away from all of it, in order to save it.  Now he was pouring over ancient maps and books for a chance, just a chance to live.  It was hope at it's basest form.  And he had the remarkable woman beside him to thank for it.  Or curse her for it, it was still up for debate. A half smile grew on his face as he thought of that.  It might have been easier to not have hope, it might have been easier if she wasn't here with him.  He looked into her expectant, sky blue eyes, eyes that bore into his soul, eyes he was not willing to see close forever.

 Fuck easy.  

 

"Okay, we'll do it your way," Bellamy's voice came out low and gravely, like an intimate whisper.  

Clarke bit her lip and smiled up at Bellamy a beautiful, faint blush coming across her cheeks.

 

Eager for the distraction, Bellamy picked up the equipment, handing Clarke her 02 tank.  She takes it and within minutes they have their containment suits on and were off, towards their new destination, towards a sliver of hope.  

* * *

 

 

 "Dammit, Murphy," Raven's voice echoed throughout the camp.  

"What was I supposed to do, Raven?  Tie her to the Rover?"

"You could've at least _tried_ to convince her to stay."

"Oh yes, because I'm so well known for my motivational speeches."

Raven threw her arms in the air at Murphy's oh so sarcastic reply.

Murphy continued, "Come on guys, Bellamy and Clarke are professionals at trying to get themselves killed.  They haven't succeeded yet."

"What now?" Monty's voice chimed in, his face solemn, arms crossed over his chest, clearly not in the mood for Murphy's jokes.

"Clarke said to go home," Murphy reported, not for the first time.

"Yeah well Clarke's not here," Raven spat back.

"That's what she said, I didn't say that's what we should do," Murphy sounded annoyed but slightly less combative.

 

The camp was silent for a moment.  Everyone digesting their options.  No one wanted to leave Bellamy and Clarke, not even Murphy.  But going after them posed it's own set of problems.  

"We could just wait.  See if they make it back on their own," Harper spoke softly, tentatively, unsure of her own idea.  But it was a viable option.

Monty walked up to her, his hand tenderly taking hers, "And what if they don't make it back? What do we do then?"

  "They won't make it back without help," Miller spoke up quietly standing by the dimming fire.  

"We may not either," Brian spoke beside him.

Raven looked into the faces of her friends, of what was now her family.  They had come so far and they were so close to to the end of a year long nightmare.   But now they faced an impossible decision.  

 

"Put it to a vote?" Raven stepped forward, watching faces for their reaction.

Eyes darted to each other and back to her.  All silently coming to an agreement.  

Miller cleared his throat, "I don't think th-"

An explosion, THE explosion thundered around them.  In the sky they could see a large mass of smoke in the distance.  They were too late.

 

* * *

 

 

_Minutes prior_

 

"Well at least it's still standing," Clarke spoke as she stood beside Bellamy in front of the very large, very ominous building.  

He wasn't exactly sure if you could consider the building's condition "standing."  Bricks were toppling off the walls, ivy and moss snaked up most of the building, windows were shattered and more than one car blocked the small door to the parking garage.  

 "Ever the optimist," Bellamy murmured as he approached the ruin.  Like so many other city's and streets they had come across, this area had been abandoned long ago.  Grass had grown over concrete, trees sprouted through homes, mother nature had taken back her earth it had seemed.  As beautiful as the juxtaposition was, it was still very eerie.  

Clarke looked past the wreck of antiquated vehicles, to find the small, pedestrian door to the parking garage, "There," she pointed. Bellamy nodded and they both walked towards it.  Bellamy jumped onto the hood of a rusting sedan and offered his hand to help her up.  She took it without thinking but cursed the suits they wore as it prevented her from actually feeling Bellamy's hand against her own.  Stupid thought, given the circumstances.  Or perhaps perfectly appropriate.  

Bellamy tore away the ivy that encompassed the doorway.  They both then reached for the handle and pulled.  The steel groaned against their efforts.  They pulled harder.  Clarke could feel sweat trickle down her neck.  She strained against the old metal.  The door gave way and they were bombarded with a blast of stale air.  Bellamy smiled at her, momentary relief on his face.  He pushed the door open further and jumped down into the opening.  Clarke quickly followed suit, eager to see what their refuge looked like.  

It was dark, very dark.  Save for the door's opening, no light came through the room.  They both took out their flashlights and began searching.  The seal of the doors had kept the vehicles inside preserved.  Midnight blues and ruby red paints caught her eye.  Colours she only dreamed of drawing with.  The vehicles here were nothing like the Rovers.  They were not at all tactical, they were almost entirely for aesthetics.  

"Do you think any of them still work?"  Clarke whispered for no other reason than it seemed right to.  

"No idea, but all their tires look rotted, I doubt they would make it a mile past this place," Bellamy knew where her thoughts were leading.  

Clarke wiped a finger through the dust on a yellow convertible, "A girl can dream."

Their search turned up nothing but the handful of forgotten vehicles.  There was nothing left for them to do now but flip the switch.  So to speak.  

Clarke's eyes found Bellamy's.  She knew she should be scared right now, maybe terrified.  But she wasn't.  She had followed Bellamy into the woods because she could not bear to leave him, to let him die alone.  She wasn't scared, because she chose this and because she still had hope.  As her body warmed from his soft brown eyes, how could she not?

Bellamy took her hand and they walked back to the entrance.  The radio wouldn't transmit from inside concrete walls.  The sun was setting.  Oranges and pinks cascaded the sky just as the dark of night began looming over it.  

Bellamy held the radio in his hand, staring at like it held all the evil in the world.  Clarke squeezed his hand for reassurance.  He looked at her then.  His eyes pained, heart heavy.  

"Clarke I-"

"NO," Clarke's voice was stronger than her emotions, "No, Bellamy.  I'm not doing that, we're not doing that.  NO."

Bellamy looked confused but stepped closer to her, "You need to know-"  

"No!" She stared up at him, her desperation all too evident, "Don't. We are NOT having this conversation now."

Bellamy's brows furrowed but he nodded and stepped away from her, looking down at the ground.  Clarke couldn't have that either.  How could she make him understand?  She had done this before.  She had said I love you before, when death had been imminent.  She wasn't going to do that again, but it sure as hell wasn't because she didn't love him.  

With what little bravery she had left, Clarke stepped closer to Bellamy and placed her hands softly on his chest.  It had the desired affect as Bellamy brought his eyes back to her.  

"The things I need to know?  The things _you_ need to know?  They can wait.  They can wait until we have saved the world, until we are home and our friends are safe, until we can sit underneath shooting stars and drink Monty's moonshine, until we are out of these stupid suits and I can kiss you."  She said the last bit on a whisper, emotion beginning to impede her voice.  Bellamy eyes warmed at her words and he pulled her close, strong arms wrapping around her.

He was the realest thing she had ever known.  He saw her as no one else did, as no one else could. She trusted him with her people, her life and if they survived this, she would trust him with her love.  But they had to survive this.  And Clarke wasn't giving up.  

She pulled back and placed her hand over his on the radio.  He nodded.  Together they pressed the button then ran into the shelter of the garage, closing the steel door behind them. 

Within moments, the walls around them shook.  Clarke and Bellamy pinned themselves against a wall, holding their breaths.  Waiting for an end.  

The cars rattled, specks of concrete fell from above, the door creaked against the explosions. For a moment, the garage held out, for a moment the shaking ceased and hope returned.  But another moment came and with it a large crack careened across the garage ceiling, stopping above Clarke's head.  A scream echoed in the building, possibly hers, as the roof above crumbled down upon her.  She heard her name being called as strong arms violently pushed her out of the way.  

She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her lungs.  She gasped for her breath in the dark room, now hauntingly silent.  As air returned to her chest, she called out to him,  

"Bellamy!!??.......BELLAMY!!!!"  At first it was met with silence.  Excruciatingly long second passed before Clarke heard a groan come from behind her.  She scrambled to him.  A barely conscious Bellamy was pinned beneath a large piece of concrete.  

"Bellamy,"  she whispered and began to work frantically at the boulder that had him trapped.  It was tremendously heavy but it gave way to her effort and slid off Bellamy's now mangled leg.  

Pain brought Bellamy back to consciousness and he cried out as the concrete block was removed.  Clarke assessed what she could of his leg.  Multiple fractures, impossible to tell just how many, but he wouldn't be walking out of here.  

"Clarke?"  Bellamy's hoarse voice called to her.  

"I'm here, Bellamy," Clarke moved to face him, her own voice trembling.  

"You need to go," Bellamy's eyes could hardly focus.  

Clarke violently shook her head, "No, no I'm not leaving you."  

Bellamy's voice cracked as he reached up to Clarke's face, "Please, go, Clarke.... go...Clarke..."  his eyes fluttered, his hand dropped as Bellamy drifted unconscious.  

Images flashed through Clarke's mind.  Her father, Finn, Lexa.  People she loved, people she tried to save, people who died anyways.  This was the fear that kept her up at night, that made her distance herself from Bellamy, that made her think love was a weakness.  This horrible fear that she was truly the commander, the bringer of death, had once again manifested itself.  

Another memory flickered, Clarke falling through the grounder trap, Bellamy's strong hand grasping hers, refusing to let her fall, even when he hated her.  From that day to this, Bellamy had always saved her.  Protected her when he could.  His love for her was never a weakness, it was the reason she was alive.  

It was time she stopped being afraid, it was time to let her love save him.  

Clarke focused, taking deep breathes, allowing a rush of renewed determination wash over her.  They were getting out of here.  She just had to figure out how.  

They had a radio, but even if anyone was listening, they couldn't use it in here.  They had vehicles, but they had no exit and the cars would break down anyways.  All that was left was a guide book, a med kit and some rations.  Clarke set to fixing was she knew how to: Bellamy's leg.  She took her meager med kit and splinted, tied and bandaged his leg as best she could.  Bellamy remained unconscious.  Clarke ignored the knot in her stomach.  

Next obstacle.  

The cave in had blocked the pedestrian door they used to get in.  The large garage door for the vehicles was shut and there was no way Clarke could open it on her own.  

And then a terrible, awful idea came to Clarke.  She was getting them the hell out of there.

Grabbing her flashlight, Clarke began searching the garage.  She needed something in particular.  

Three rows down she found it.  Painted a charcoal grey, lifted suspension and even a damn grill guard.  It was perfect.  Clarke sent a prayer to whatever god was listening as she came up to the truck.  The door was frustratingly locked but Clarke wasn't deterred yet.  She went on her hands and knees, looking under the chassis for a small hidden box.  They used one for the Rover.  Just in case.  Her hands found it before her eyes did.  Frantically she opened it up to find a single, metal key.  She would've cried if she wasn't so busy trying to save them.  

The truck door opened like a dream. Clarke put the key in the ignition and tried to turn the truck over.  Angry noises came from the truck's engine.  She stopped and tried again.  The engine sputtered and shook but roared back to life.  Clarke left it running and went to Bellamy.  In this instance she was alright with Bellamy being unconscious and unaware of her dragging him across the concrete floor.  It was for the best really.  

With tremendous effort, Clarke got Bellamy into the back seat, perhaps not gracefully but effectively nonetheless.  She wished she could wipe her forehead as sweat began to drip into her eyes.  But their suits could still possibly be keeping them alive.  

Clarke sat in the drivers seat, gripping the wheel till her fingers went numb.  She could do this.  She breathed once more, buckled her seat belt and threw her pack onto the passengers seat.  

The thunderous engine echoed in the garage.  She shifted into drive, her hands shaking.  

 Without anymore thoughts or cares, or fears, Clarke slammed on the gas peddle....................and headed straight into the large closed garage door.Adrenaline coursed through her, she pressed the gas til it hit the floor.  

 Clarke's body jerked and her head collided with the steering wheel when the truck breached the door.  Now, under the newly emerged stars, Clarke's vision filled with spots and she drifted into darkness to the sound of a crackling radio and a familiar voice calling her name...............

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so the plausibility of this whole chapter is a bit off. I highly doubt an apartment complex would be built within a two mile radius of a nuclear power plant. But hey! Stranger things have happened. But the science regarding the apartment building and using it as a shelter is sound. Like I literally found it on a government website on how to survive a nuclear bomb. Again, I apologize for getting this to you guys so late. Comments always appreciated! I hope to get the next (and final) chapter to you by the end of the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick, final chapter in my first ever fanfic. It's been a pleasure.

The rhythmic hum of an engine cut through the darkness as Bellamy slowly regained consciousness. His eyes were too heavy to lift but he heard voices coming through the haze, not yet discernible. Bellamy's head swam as it tried to piece together what had happened.  
Darkness, a sound like thunder, a haunting scream, blue eyes above him and then more darkness.  
Blue eyes........... Clarke............CLARKE!

Bellamy shot up, at once awake and gasping with panic.  
And immediately regretting his decision as a jolt of pain shot to his leg. He cried out involuntarily, reaching for the limb.  

Then for the first time, he actually took in his surroundings.  
He wasn't on the ground in the garage where he last remembered. He wasn't surrounded by concrete and dust. He was....was he dreaming?? The pain in his leg told him no, but what his eyes saw he couldn't comprehend.

"Bellamy?" A soft voice called to his right. Raven's beautifully familiar face came into view. He must have looked awful because she was looking at him with extreme trepidation.

Bellamy forced himself to breathe as he realized this was real and that he was lying in the back of Rover Two. Confusion coursed through him and he looked back at Raven, "How?" His hoarse voice asked her.

Raven's eyes softened but a shadow of something else clouded her face before she responded, "Clarke, she-"

Bellamy cut her off before she could finish, panic once again rising to the surface. "Clarke!? Where is she? Is she okay?"

He ignored the obvious desperation in his voice. She should have been alright, he pushed her out of the way, she should be fine. But then, why was Raven looking at him with pity?

Raven reached out to Bellamy, trying to keep him calm. "Clarke got you out. She got you out of the garage and then we were able to track the radio."

Bellamy had a dozen questions in response to Raven's report, but only one mattered, "Where is she, Raven??"

Raven hesitated but nodded to the other side of the rover, where a quiet, blanketed form he had not noticed, lie. Bellamy didn't hesitate and slid himself, splinted leg and all, onto the ground next to her, pulling the blanket back to see her beautiful face.  

His hand gently stroked her cheek and he placed his fingers just below her jaw, just as she'd taught him, searching.  He dropped his head onto her still form.  A faint, barely detectable pulse beat against his fingers.  She was still alive.

Bellamy turned to Raven, questions in his eyes.  

Raven saw them and answered.  

"She took one of the trucks from the garage and crashed it into the door," Raven couldn't help the small smile that came to her, a touch of pride for her friends courageous but ludicrous actions.  

Raven's solemn face returned however, as she continued, "She must've hit her head on the steering wheel though.  She hasn't woken up since we found you both."  Raven's eyes were on Clarke, watching her, willing her to wake up.  Her and Bellamy both.  

Realization dawned on Bellamy and he looked back to Raven, "You came back for us."  Not a question.  A fact.  His friends, his family who should have turned around and headed home to Arkadia, came back for them.  Risking radiation, equipment and possibly their lives.  "You came back for us."  he repeated.  

"Can't get rid of us that easily," Miller's voice came from the driver's seat of the rover, looking over his shoulder to give Bellamy a quick smile of acknowledgement.

Bellamy was undone.  He didn't deserve their friendship.  

Raven stood and placed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder, looking between him and Clarke.  She then retreated to the front passenger seat with Miller.  

Bellamy turned his focus back to Clarke.  He watched her chest rise and fall, reminding him that she was still alive, still present in this world.  She hadn't left him.  Yet.

There suits had been discarded which afforded Bellamy the opportunity to reach out and tenderly stroke Clarke's hair, keeping at bay a tidal wave of emotions.  

Clarke.   _His Clarke._  She had saved them, saved him.  She had done what she was so good at and found another way out.  He marvelled at her courage and determination.  He would have gladly told her as much if only she would wake up.  She had to wake up.  

Bellamy swallowed and whispered to her, his voice coming out like gravel, "You said we would talk later.  That when all of this is done, you and I would have that conversation.  I'm still holding you to that Clarke.   I'm still here, waiting to tell you everything," tears pooled in his eyes as he fought back the image of her standing in front of him in the garage, resolute in the idea that this was not the end, that they _would_ have a future. Together. 

Bellamy cleared his throat, ignoring the crack in his voice, willing her to hear him, "So you have to wake up.  Because we're done now.  We saved them."

Desperation coursed through him as he placed his forehead to hers, "Please Clarke, please.  Wake up.  For me."  His voice so quiet his own ears barely registered the words.  

He closed his eyes and remained where he was, resisting the dread inching its way closer to his heart.  

In the darkness of his mind, Bellamy heard a memory calling to him.  A voice, soft but sure, humming a sad song.  It was Clarke's voice, humming Atom to a peaceful death.  Bellamy could picture her, kneeling over Atom, taking the knife away from Bellamy.  So strong and brave.  Things he didn't know she was until that moment.

 Finding solace in the memory, Bellamy began to hum the song Clarke once did, reminding himself of what she was capable of, what she had overcome in the past.  She would wake up.

 He hummed as he stroked her hair, as he picture her blue eyes staring up at him, seeing him like no one ever had.  He hummed as he pictured a future with her, long walks in the woods, swimming in the lakes, holding each other at night.  He hummed to her, every note a reminder of how much he loved her.  

Clarke's body stirred.  Bellamy froze.  

And then, like the miracle they so deserved, Clarke's eyes fluttered opened.  Unfocused at first, until they found Bellamy.

"B-bellamy?" Her voice was hoarse and reticent. 

Tears now fell down Bellamy's face as he held her head and smiled down on her.  "Hey.  I'm here."

Bellamy could see Clarke's mind working itself out.  Allowing itself to remember the past days events.  When her eyes found his again, they were filled with relief.  

Her weak hand came up to caress his cheek, her voice now a breathy balm to his soul, " _Bellamy_."

Bellamy smiled and kissed her hand.  They remained there, quietly comforting each other, forever beside each other, until the rover had made it to it's destination, until they had made it home.  

 

 

* * *

 Many days later, after the world had been saved,

when they were home and their friends were safe,

Bellamy and Clarke found themselves sitting against a tree,

beneath the evening stars, moonshine in hand,

sharing a transcendent kiss whispering to one another, " _I love you._ "

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story. It was exhausting yet invigorating to write.  
> A special thanks to anyone who left kudos or comments. I hope you guys enjoyed this little fanfic of mine. Until next time my friends!!!


End file.
